Tourments
by shinobu24
Summary: Dean a toujours fait ce qu'il fallait pour continuer à avancer... mais tout vacille quand il risque de le perdre (Destiel sous-entendu)


**Tourments**

 **Réponse à un défi de MelleMani. Je ne vous donne le sujet qu'à la fin pour ne pas déflorer l'histoire.**

 **Je remercie delicity qui m'a donné un coup de main ici et à relu cet OS. Un grand merci à toi.**

* * *

Sam installé dans la bibliothèque des Hommes de Lettres étudiait un vieux manuscrit. Il était plongé dans la description d'un être horrible qui semblait avoir disparu. De son avis, on était jamais trop prudent et il valait mieux le connaitre si par hasard un jour, il lui tombait dessus avec Dean.

Sa concentration fut brusquement interrompue lorsqu'il entendit une porte claquer violemment. Dean devait être revenu de sa sortie et ça semblait ne pas s'être passé comme il l'espérait. Il se leva et prit la direction de la chambre de son frère. Il frappa à la porte et resta sans bouger quelques secondes en attendant une réponse. Rien ne vint, seul le silence de l'autre côté. Il soupira, posa sa main sur la poignée et la tourna. Dean était assis sur le rebord de son lit, baissé, se tenant la tête entre les mains.

Sam déglutit, ça allait être difficile. Il s'avança, s'assit à côté de son frère et posa doucement sa main sur son épaule.

\- « Tu as trouvé des infos ? »

Dean ne répondit pas mais secoua négativement la tête avant que Sam ne reprenne.

\- « On va trouver, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- J'en peux plus Sam. »

La voix de Dean tremblait de désespoir et le cœur de Sam se tordit de voir son frère si mal. Il ne se plaignait jamais, jamais pour les choses graves en tout cas et Sam se sentait désemparé.

\- « Il ne faut pas abandonner. Pas après tout ce qu'on a fait.

\- C'est ça le problème », en se relevant, des larmes plein les yeux.

Sam resta muet, Dean semblait réellement découragé cette fois. C'était un combattant, qui n'abandonnait jamais, qui était prêt à tout risquer pour ceux qu'il voulait aider. Et là, il ne le reconnaissait plus. Il l'avait vu peu de fois dans cet état et ce n'était jamais bon signe. La situation était grave mais ils n'avaient pas encore épuisé toutes leurs ressources.

\- « On fait toujours de notre mieux et ce n'est jamais assez. J'en peux plus de cette vie où ce qui nous attend est la perte. Ça a commencé avec Azazel et après lui Alastaire et tous les autres. On a obéi à John en chassant toutes sortes de créatures. Et depuis ? », demanda-t-il en se retournant vers son cadet. Aucune trace de colère dans sa voix, seulement le désespoir.

\- « On continue de se battre…

\- Non, on souffre. Depuis, on souffre. »

Sam l'écoutait, Dean n'avait jamais été aussi désespéré, en tout cas pas devant lui. Il mettait un point d'honneur à le protéger et à faire toujours ce qu'il fallait pour se battre et aujourd'hui, cette vie l'avait mis à genoux. Il se demandait toujours comment son frère n'était pas plus dépressif après le nombre incalculable de fois où ils avaient dû dire adieu à des amis mais celui-ci avait continué de se battre. Il avait endormi son désespoir sous l'alcool mais ça n'empêchait pas son âme de s'étioler. Dean ferma les yeux, son souffle trembla et il avala la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge. Il reprit en ouvrant les yeux mais sans regarder son frère.

\- « Toute notre vie est un merdier sans nom où tout ce qui nous arrive se conclue par un risque de mort. On a été privé d'une partie de notre famille alors que l'autre a tenté de nous utiliser. Tout comme ces putains d'emplumés. On a été jusqu'à devoir servir de vaisseaux pour l'Apocalypse.» Dean ne parvenait toujours pas à accepter le fait qu'il avait dû affronter son frère lors de cet événement. Il était la seule famille qui lui restait et il avait dû le combattre. «Pourquoi on devrait continuer de subir tout ça?

\- Mais on a réussi à s'en sortir. On a été plus forts », voulu le réconforter Sam.

\- « On a été plus forts mais je t'ai tué Sam…, je t'ai laissé enfermé dans la cage.

\- Tu ne m'as pas tué Dean. Et tu as été jusqu'à vendre ton âme pour me ramener quand je suis mort avant ça. Tu ne m'as jamais abandonné et il ne faut pas non plus maintenant. »

Dean baissa la tête en la secouant.

\- « On n'a pas mérité tout ça. On n'a rien demandé.»

Dean se morfondait sur la fatalité mais il était conscient, tout comme Sam, qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu une autre famille, il n'aurait jamais renié ses parents, ni son frère. Pour pouvoir avoir cela, il devait prendre ce qui allait avec, la chasse et les monstres. Même si tout ça le dépassait, le destin devait s'accomplir et le sien était de se battre et de souffrir. Mais cette épreuve était celle de trop.

\- Dean,… » Sam s'approcha de lui dans l'intention de le prendre dans ses bras mais son frère aîné fit en pas en arrière. « Après avoir retrouvé Castiel, on peut arrêter tout ça, si tu en as besoin. »

Sam voulait lui laisser une porte de sortie, lui montrer qu'ils pouvaient changer le destin, qu'ils n'étaient pas obligés de subir cette vie qui les tuait à petit feu. Lui avait fait ce qu'il fallait une première fois pour fuir cette vie et il voulait encore y croire même si elle l'avait de nouveau engloutie. Et il voulait que son frère puisse y croire à son tour.

\- Arrêter ! », en lui lançant un sourire grimaçant et en secouant la tête. « Tu as essayé et tu as perdu Jessica. Tu t'étais construit une vie et tu as perdu celle que tu aimais à cause d'un démon. Le pire c'est que j'en serai incapable » en baissant la tête. « Je penserai tous les jours à ceux qui meurent parce que j'ai refusé de me battre et ma mauvaise conscience m'étoufferait petit à petit. Comment on pourrait arrêter ? »

Sam fut assailli par des souvenirs lointains auxquels il tentait de ne pas penser depuis longtemps. Il avait été moins inquiet que son frère sur les répercussions de son refus de sa vie de chasseur et sa petite-amie en était morte. Sa vie d'étudiant avec Jessica semblait maintenant n'avoir été qu'un rêve et il fut ramené au présent par la voix de Dean.

\- « Tu l'as perdu… comme… comme j'ai perdu…». Dean avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses larmes mais il luttait encore.

Sam le prit par les épaules.

\- « Tu le retrouveras. Il reviendra. Ce n'est pas comme ce qui a pu m'arriver. »

Il voyait son frère s'étrangler sous l'angoisse, sous les larmes. Il l'observait et il comprenait maintenant qu'il était terrifié à l'idée de perdre Castiel pour toujours.

\- « Pourquoi… pourquoi tout ça ?

\- On a dû traverser toutes ces épreuves mais c'est grâce aussi à elles que tu l'as rencontré. Si tu n'étais pas mort avant l'Apocalypse, Castiel n'aurait jamais croisé notre chemin pour te ramener. Et vous ne seriez jamais…

\- C'est injuste… on a fait tout ce qu'il fallait. On a perdu nos parents et Bobby. On est morts et on est revenu pour continuer à se battre. On n'a aucun moment de répit.» Le discours de Dean s'accélérait sous l'effet de la tension toujours plus grande. «Tous nos amis meurent, on n'a aucun soulagement. Au contraire, on doit faire face à des épreuves de plus en plus cruelles. Et aujourd'hui… », sa voix s'étrangla et se perdit dans sa gorge.

Sam regardait Dean debout au milieu de sa chambre, tremblant sur ses jambes. Il paraissait si faible, tentant comme toujours de rester droit pour masquer ses faiblesses. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de détresse émaner de son frère, son aspect s'effritait et se brisait pour mettre en lumière ses peurs les plus profondes.

\- " ... maintenant que je l'ai trouvé, on m'arrache la seule chose positive qui me soit arrivée."

Sam avait la gorge nouée. Jamais Dean n'avait évoqué le lien qu'il avait avec Castiel. Il savait qu'ils s'aimaient et son frère terrorisé à l'idée de le perdre parlait de ses sentiments pour lui avec pudeur.

\- « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal pour mériter ça Sam ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ?», lui demanda-t-il en levant les yeux vers son frère.

Sam s'approcha et prit Dean dans ses bras.

\- « Non Dean, non ce n'est pas toi » en caressant ses cheveux et en lui apportant tout le réconfort qu'il pouvait.

\- « Je ne peux pas te perdre Sammy mais je ne peux pas le perdre lui non plus. Je sais maintenant que la vie est injuste mais elle ne peut pas être aussi cruelle. »

* * *

 **Un OS pas très gai pour lequel le thème était "Votre personnage se questionne sur l'injustice de la vie". Défi relevé?**

 **J'en profite pour faire appel à une bonne âme qui voudrait me servir de beta. Si ça intéresse quelqu'un...**

 **Je vous embrasse.**


End file.
